Amor más allá de colmillos y tres lunas
by myaire21
Summary: En todo el tiempo que Alsan estuvo solo en la tierra, ¿no pudo conocer a SU chica? ¿no podría haber un cambio? ¿un miembro más en la resistencia? Una noche de luna llena una chica sobrevive al ataque de un lobo. Su bondadoso corazón tiene sitio para un príncipe perdido. Un nuevo amor entra en la trilogía. (reemplazo a Kestra, mil perdones)
1. Noche de luna

Si algo le gustaba a Ana más que salir por la noche para sentirse libre en el bosque, era salir a sentirse libre en el bosque una noche de luna llena. Y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. No temía perderse en la oscuridad porque sabía el camino. No temía las criaturas salvajes porque ellas se habían acostumbrado a sus paseos nocturnos. Lo único que temía eran las broncas de su padrastro si este descubría que seguía escapándose cada noche. Pero eso casi no importaba, porque aunque faltaba poco para el amanecer, seguía estando en el bosque. Seguía siendo libre. Seguía siendo su momento, porque todavía brillaba la luna llena. Era increíble cómo unas horas de libertad podían afectar a una vida dura como la de Ana.

Algo en ella le decía, sin embargo, que esa noche no era como las demás. Los búhos no ululaban, no se oían las pisadas de los ciervos, los mensajes de los zorros ni los grillos entre la hierba. No distinguía luciérnagas en la oscuridad, y tampoco ningún ojo animal parecía espiarla entre la espesura, como era habitual. Al menos, era eso lo que ella creía.

Un brillo amarillo relució en el rabillo del ojo de la chica, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que, sin previo aviso, algo oscuro se abalanzara sobre ella. Ana perdió el equilibrio, y empezó a rodar colina abajo con el bulto gris que le había atacado. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos amarillos, llenos de peligro y muerte. Luego notó unos colmillos cerca de su cuello y unas garras que no la dejarían ir. La caída por la colina fue parada bruscamente por una gran roca. El choque le cortó la respiración los dos. La criatura había hecho de escudo a la chica, que acabó encima de su cazador. Sin embargo, el enorme lobo pronto se recuperó y volvió a intentar alcanzar el cuello de Ana, quien entró en pánico y buscó desesperadamente algo con lo que protegerse. Tanteó una piedra entre sus dedos y golpeó con ella la cabeza del animal con una fuerza nacida del miedo a la muerte, el miedo a dejar el mundo y que a nadie le importase. Dado a que el primer golpe sólo logró aturdirle, Ana volvió a golpear una y otra vez hasta abrir una gran brecha sangrante en la frente del lobo. Entonces, el animal se desplomó por fin sobre ella.

Ana, todavía asustada, se apresuró a quitárselo de encima y empezó a gatear para alejarse aun más. Cuando se volvió para observarlo, descubrió que la luna iluminaba un rostro vagamente humanoide. Las garras que la habían atrapado eran en realidad manos cubiertas enteramente por pelo, con cinco dedos en cada una. Eso sí, tenía unas uñas largas y afiladas, al igual que lo colmillos que habían querido abrirle la garganta, y que todavía asomaban por la boca del ser. Al observarlo bien, Ana elaboró la teoría de haber sido atacada por un loco con problemas con el vello, que le cubría de pies a cabeza. Eso pensaba, hasta que vio sus orejas. Eran unas orejas de lobo, y le crecían en lo alto de la cabeza. Supo al instante que no existía tal deformidad natural, y era imposible que fuesen de pega… ¿verdad? Ana tragó saliva y agarrando todavía la piedra en la mano se acercó lentamente. Arrodillándose con cuidado alargó la mano libre hacia las extrañas orejas del ser. Las tocó con curiosidad con la punta de un dedo, y se sobresaltó cuando reaccionó con una especie de tic al contacto. Pero el hombre-lobo seguía inconsciente, por lo que Ana volvió a acercarse, recelosa. Por si acaso, tanteó algún mecanismo que permitiese a las orejas moverse solas, pero no lo encontró, y apartando el cabello gris descubrió que estaban unidas a la cabeza. Efectivamente, - aunque pareciese imposible- eran reales.

Ana empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de aquél que le había atacado, temiendo a la vez que se levantara. No lo hizo, y eso le empezó a dar más confianza, la suficiente como para acercarse de nuevo a su cabeza para quitarle con cuidado el pelo de la cara. Retrocedió de un salto. Aparte de los colmillos, tenía también una nariz no humana. Pero eso no fue lo que le sobresaltó, sino el hecho de que ésta estuviese cambiando. Sus rasgos, que en la caída por la colina le habían parecido muy lobunos, ahora se tornaban cada vez más humanos. Era un proceso que se aceleraba conforme pasaban los minutos. Ensimismada por la transformación, Ana se sentó a observar cómo el hocico del hombre empequeñecía hasta desaparecer, olvidando el peligro de su cercanía con las garras. Sin que se diese cuenta, la luna se terminó de ocultar tras las montañas y el sol hizo su aparición en el firmamento. Uno de sus rayos dorados iluminó la cara completamente humana del hombre, quien gruñó, sobresaltando a la chica. Entonces, él abrió los ojos.

Ambos se miraron sin ubicarse completamente, hasta que él habló en un idioma que ella no reconoció. Acto seguido el hombre se llevó una mano a la frente, y se quedó mirando la sangre que manchaba sus dedos. Ana se sintió terriblemente culpable de repente. Antes era un lobo, pero ahora mismo era un hombre herido y confundido.

¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El otro le dirigió una mirada extrañada. Se notaba que él tampoco le entendía. Volvió a murmurar algo mientras se levantaba, y se acercó a ella. La chica enrojeció. Tal vez había sido la oscuridad o el pelo lo que lo había ocultado, pero ahora veía todo lo que podía tener un hombre frente a ella. Instintivamente y mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, se tapó los ojos con las manos. Silencio. Era bastante incómodo, pero Ana no se atrevía a moverse. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Notó cómo el hombre se acercaba, y levantó la vista por fin. La estaba olisqueando.

¿Qué haces?

El otro le miró a los ojos con una mirada que no habría sabido identificar. Lo único que Ana pudo suponer es que las palabras no servirían si hablaban en distintos idiomas. Mantuvo su mirada. Sus ojos, aunque seguían siendo amarillos, tenían un brillo cálido en ellos. Era apuesto, para qué negarlo, y se había fijado ya en sus fuertes y marcados músculos. Enrojeció aun más. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Si seguía así moriría desangrada por la nariz.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, el hombre se incorporó y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer entre los árboles. Ana tardó en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, se forzó a mirar al cielo azul claro y pensar que debía de estar en casa desde hacía un buen rato. Pero, aquél chico… al fin se levantó y corrió para alcanzarlo. Al poco rato volvió a ver su espalda del hombre, que se había parado. Él se giró, aparentemente malhumorado, y le indicó por gestos que volviera sobre sus pasos. La chica frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, decidida a seguirle. El otro la miró unos segundos antes de seguir caminando. Ana aprovechó para correr y acercarse a él, quien no dio ni dos pasos antes de volver a intentar despacharla. Él le preguntó algo, por el tono de su voz, pero podría haber querido saber su nombre, o porqué le seguía.

Ana- le dijo ella resueltamente, señalándose a sí misma. Luego le señaló la frente sangrante- Yo… curar.

Alexander- le respondió el otro tocándose el pecho-

Ahora ya sabía su nombre. Alexander comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y Ana supuso que le aceptaba, porque ya no se volvió más hacia ella. Tardaron media hora en llegar donde quería él. Era un claro con un gran árbol con cadenas en el centro, y junto a este había un montón de ropa y una mochila. Alexander cogió la ropa y se la puso. Luego recogió las cadenas en la mochila y sacó de entre unos arbustos una espada que colgó a su cinto. Se giró hacia Ana y la miró a los ojos de nuevo con su extraña mirada, pero esta vez ella comprendió que esperaba su reacción. Incómoda, dejó de pensar si la espada sería de verdad o no, y le señaló las cadenas, intentando que le indicara para qué servían. Alexander comprendió sus pensamientos y se agachó para arrancar una florecilla. Ana se acercó paso a paso, curiosa. Entonces, él acercó la flor a su pecho.

Ana - dijo-

¿La flor soy yo?

Y entonces, él destrozó la flor negando con la cabeza. Asna palideció ligeramente. Pero él, que no había acabado, dejó caer los pedazos de la flor y sacó un extremo de la cadena y se enrolló en las manos mientras asentía con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza. La chica meditó un momento.

¿Quieres decir que si no te pones las cadenas podrías destrozarme? ¿Cuándo eres una bestia por las noches? – era una respuesta bastante obvia habiendo admitido ya que Alexander era un lobo gris aterradoramente grande por la noche-

Ana se encogió de hombros, pues Alexander le seguía mirando sin mover un músculo. Entonces se decidió. Le agarró del brazo para dirigirle, pero él se soltó con brusquedad y cogió otra flor para destrozarla. Ana no se rindió, y al final acabó arrastrándolo a su casa, una pequeña posada en la que también trabajaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer él si no? Por su pinta debía de ser un viajero, y por muy lobo que fuese por la noche, no podía dejarlo a la intemperie después de golpearlo con una piedra. Así pues, los dos bajaron del monte hacia la posada

Allí era donde estaba el verdadero peligro.


	2. Los caminos cortados p1

El sol ya estaba alto, y el posadero, su padrastro, la esperaba en la puerta trasera del gran caserón, la cual solía utilizar. Él no parecía tener intención de perdonarla por su tardía. Imaginándose el castigo que le impondría, Ana apretó inconscientemente el brazo de Alexander, que notando el miedo de ella, frunció el ceño y se la acercó con ademán protector. Ademán que el casero malinterpretó.

¡¿Me puedes explicar dónde demonios estabas?!- vociferó el posadero- ¡¿Quién diablos es ése?! ¡¿Un novio secreto o algo?!

El hombre levantó la mano con intención de darle una bofetada, pero Alexander le agarró la muñeca con fuerza hasta que el otro la bajó, atónito por la interrupción del desconocido. Nunca nadie le había desafiado de aquella manera. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Él viene conmigo, Otto. –se oyó la voz de Ana, algo débil- Se va a quedar unos días, así que descuéntamelo de mi paga si así deseas –añadió con algo más de seguridad-

Sintiéndose más segura que nunca (agarrada a Alexander como una lapa) rodeó a Otto y fue a enseñarle a Alexander la que sería su habitación. Otto los siguió con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Acababa de fijarse en la espada que Alexander llevaba colgada en el cinto. Antes de desaparecer, el extraño le dirigió una última mirada amenazante. Tal vez debía dejar al extranjero a su aire.

Ana siguió arrastrando a Alexander hasta que subidas unas escaleras y torciéndose una esquina, llegaron a su destino. Por fortuna, la habitación 27 del final del pasillo estaba abierta y lista para usar.

Espera aquí, Alexander – dijo Ana señalándole la cama- voy a por el botiquín.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Alexander se quedó sólo unos minutos. Miró a su alrededor. Toda su habitación era de madera: la cama, el suelo, el techo, las ventanas, la mesilla, un armario, un pequeño escritorio y dos sillas. Las cortinas, las sábanas y la pequeña alfombra eran blancas, y al extranjero le imprimieron un aire de tranquilidad. Rodeó la cama y se sentó en una de sus esquinas hasta que Ana volvió a entrar con una caja blanca entre las manos. Aunque al principio no sabía bien qué era, se dejó hacer y no se movió hasta que Ana le puso un parche después de limpiarle la herida. En un momento quiso decirle que no se molestase, que se curaría enseguida, pero al final siguió en silencio. Cuando terminó, Ana dejó el botiquín en la mesilla. Ya lo devolvería más tarde.

Oye, Alex, ¿puedo llamarte así?... ¿Sabes inglés?- le preguntó en el idioma- tal vez podríamos entendernos así.

Alsan ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

Yo peligro. Marcharme.

Ella sonrió también, alegre. Sin embargo, parecía que el nivel de inglés de su nuevo amigo estaba un poco descuidado, y tenía un extraño acento que no sabía ubicar.

¿Tú en peligro o tu peligro?- le preguntó para especificar ayudándose de gestos-

Yo lobo. Peligro. Marcharme.-respondió el otro pensándose bien cada palabra-

¿De dónde vienes?

Hogar… lejano.

¿Vas a tu hogar? – Ana intentaba simplificar lo más posible las frases, pero sabía que no llegarían a mucho-

Entonces Alexander negó con la cabeza.

Buscar Jack y Victoria. Amigos.

Ese pareció ser todo su repertorio de inglés, porque Ana intentó sonsacarle más cosas pero él no pareció saber responderle. Lo único que ella sabía era que se llamaba Alexander, que venía de lejos y que buscaba a dos chicos más jóvenes. Y algo relacionado con "Kirtash". Decidió intentar un nuevo método y salió a buscar un estuche y un cuaderno. Cuando volvió, Alex estaba de pie, trazando un recorrido a través del hexágono que formaba un conjunto de maderas en el centro de la habitación.

Hogar- dijo señalándoselo-

Ana pensó entonces en algún país con forma parecida a la de un hexágono y se le ocurrió Francia, pero la desechó rápidamente porque había descubierto rato antes que Alexander no hablaba en francés.

¿Dónde?- dijo ella dibujando el planeta Tierra en el cuaderno para ver si él era capaz de ubicarse-

Para su sorpresa, Alex negó con la cabeza y firmemente puso un dedo fuera de la órbita del planeta.

¿En el espacio?- preguntó no muy convencida. Tal vez fuera un astronauta con amnesia o algo-

Alsan le pidió con un gesto el cuaderno y empezó a dibujar en otra hoja un círculo y una forma hexagonal algo irregular dentro. Puso pequeñas olas y pequeñas montañas en lugares determinados, y Ana entendió eso como una representación de… ¿otro planeta?

Hogar. Idhún.- le dijo él-

Luego sacó una nueva hoja, donde trazó lo que parecía un mundo más pequeño, plano, con unas montañas, un bosque, un riachuelo y una extraña casa formada por semicircunferencias.

Hogar. Limbhad.

Así que tienes dos hogares.

Alexander, que sospechó lo que había dicho, asintió. Luego puso en cada dibujo una marca diferente. Un círculo para la Tierra, un triángulo para Idhún y un cuadrado en Limbhad. Entre el círculo y el cuadrado dibujo un camino. Hizo lo mismo entre el círculo con el triángulo y el triángulo con el cuadrado, pero esta vez cortó los caminos con un muro.

Los caminos… ¿no puedes volver a Idhún?


	3. La posada en las montañas p2

Ana pasó mucho tiempo junto al viajero licántropo intergaláctico, y pudo enterarse mediante lo que en realidad parecía un Pictionary cómo Alexander había llegado hasta allí, y prácticamente todo lo que había pasado en su vida desde que conoció a Shail, un joven mago de su mundo que desgraciadamente había muerto en la última misión, hacía casi dos años. Y habría seguido acumulando información inaudita sino hubiese sido por el rugido del estómago de Alex, quien llevaba meses viajando en condiciones mínimas y ya reclamaba comida. Incluso él se sobresaltó. Mientras se encogía en un inútil intento por parar, murmuró algo parecido a un perdón mientras enrojecía.

"Si tenías hambre sólo tenías que dibujarlo" – le informó Ana mientras intentaba contener las risas. Alexander le sonrió con timidez- "Venga, prepararé algo".

Mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la cocina (aún con el cuaderno y el estuche), se empezaron a oír unas voces ahogadas. Alexander se paró en seco y tuvo intención de retroceder, pero Ana le tranquilizó a tiempo y le cogió de la mano para asegurarse de que seguía allí y no se marchaba. Los dos miraron sus manos entrelazadas y se sonrojaron al mirarse a los ojos. Sin embargo, no se soltaron a pesar de saber los dos que no se comportan como debían hacer delante de un completo desconocido.

"¡Ana, querida!"- exclamó una voz femenina, sobresaltándolos- "Menos mal que has vuelto, estábamos muy preocupados. ¡Y tu padrastro seguro que está hirviendo de ira, así que mejor ten cuidado de evitarlo!"

"Ah, claro Melisa. Gracias "

La mujer asintió, conforme.

"Pero oye, ¿quién es ese apuesto muchacho?" – añadió con malicia al descubrir a Alexander, que se había refugiado tras Ana, mirándola furtivamente y con actitud desconfiada. Su escondite no era muy efectivo, pues su cabeza sobresalía bastante encima de la de Ana, debido a que era más alto y estaba un escalón arriba- "¡oh, déjame adivinar! ¿Por fin un chico que merece tu atención?"

"Algo así" – suspiró Ana mirando de reojo a su amigo licántropo, que por suerte no entendía de qué estaba hablando- "Pero no como tú piensas, es sólo que me lo encontré en el bosque y le estoy ayudando"

"Eso dices, mi niña" – le replicó Melisa mientras se marchaba riendo- "¡Pero tus mejillas dicen otra cosa!"

Ana oyó un rasgueo del lápiz contra el papel y se volvió hacia Alexander, interrogante. Él le mostró una cara exageradamente sonriente plasmada en una esquina del folio. Ana sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

"Sí, sí, Alex. Tienes mucha razón."

Siguieron su camino hasta la cocina, de donde provenían las ruidosas voces. Era difícil imaginar que tal griterío provenía únicamente de dos personas: Louis y Marco. Louis era un cocinero cincuentón, y Marco un ayudante de unos 35 años que, al igual que Ana, iba dando tumbos por la casa buscando si alguien necesitaba ayuda. Los dos se giraron al oír la puerta moverse. Saludaron a Ana alegremente, aunque luego se dirigieron a Alex con una extrañamente fría cortesía. En sus tonos se adivinaba desconfianza, y eso era raro, porque ellos no era común mostrar recelo ante un desconocido, y menos aún con su trabajo en una posada.

"Se llama Alexander"-anunció Ana para romper el hielo- "Se va a quedar unos días. Ah, no os ofendáis si no responde, porque no sabe italiano, ni nada que se le parezca. Yo me ocuparé principalmente de él."

Diez minutos después a Ana le pareció estar en habitaciones separadas. Louis y Marco volvían a conversar con tanta naturalidad como si estuviesen solos, mientras Ana terminaba de preparar dos hermosos bocadillos de tortilla. Alexander se había apostado en la esquina de la cocina, y la observaba en silencio. Luego de devorar su comida rápida, Ana no tardó ni media hora en enseñar a Alexander a moverse por el edificio. Él parecía reacio a dejarse ser visto por la gente, pero no tuvo muchos problemas ya que era el único viajero ése día. Era entre semana, y además en ésa época pocos clientes les visitaban. Los miembros del personal eran también escasos, porque no hacía falta más gente: un pequeño grupo de tres se encargaban del "papeleo" en sus oficinas, como el padrastro de Ana; luego había otros tres que era el grupo de limpieza, como Melisa; Louis era el único cocinero de contrato fijo, y luego estaban Ana y Marco que ocupaban pequeños y diferentes trabajos cada día, como camarero, jardinero o recepcionista.

Estaban de vuelta en la habitación 27, y Ana había tenido tiempo suficiente para comprobar que Alexander recelaba de todo el mundo y todo el mundo recelaba de él (menos Melisa, pero ella era demasiado inocente para su avanzada edad como para contar. Simplemente, un caso especial de ausencia en la realidad). Tal vez se debiese a la extraña aura que le rodeaba, el misterio de su color de cabello y el brillo de peligro en sus ojos amarillos. A Alexander no parecía molestarle en absoluto aquél rechazo involuntario, y Ana sospechaba que sería el resultado de haber tenido una gran terrible experiencia como la suya. Al fin y al cabo, su mejor amigo había muerto, un mago lo había fusionado con un lobo, había tenido que huir de su propio segundo hogar, había sido perseguido por las autoridades que le consideraron un monstruo, y había recorrido a tumbos medio mundo hasta el Hilimalaya, donde se había ocultado hasta que llegó la hora de reagruparse.

Ana, aunque se arriesgaba bastante, se prometió ayudar a Alex en todo lo que pudiese. Él quería estar sólo, pero ella no tenía muy claro si fuese muy bueno para él a esas alturas. Sin embargo, no hubo más problemas aquél día, al menos, hasta que estuvo a punto de anochecer.


	4. La segunda noche

Alexander parecía tranquilo pero cuando el último rayo de sol del día atravesó el cristal y le dio de lleno en la cara, saltó de la cama como si le hubiesen pinchado. Frenético, se detuvo un momento para mirar por la ventana, parecía un tigre enjaulado. Agarró las cadenas de su mochila y salió corriendo por la puerta, con Ana tras él. Alex salió como un bólido del espacio cementado de la posada y subió al monte sin aminorar. Encontró un árbol lo suficientemente robusto y empezó a rodearlo con las cadenas. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó un poco más allá. No se volvió cuando oyó a Ana acercarse.

"Ana, no"- su tono de voz era tan serio que la chica se paró en seco-

"¿Pero por qué?"- protestó-

"Luna llena. Peligro. Corre."

Ana siguió aproximándose, podía ser muy testaruda. Oyó cómo Alexander suspiraba ruidosamente, y de repente se volvió hacia ella. La chica se detuvo sin poder evitarlo. Sus rasgos volvían a ser lobunos, como la noche anterior.

"No."- insistió él, al ver que Ana quería levantar un pie- "Peligro."

"Oh, vamos Alex. Te estás atando y si te atas no eres un peligro"- respondió intentando no pensar en la posibilidad de romper las cadenas como la otra vez- "Déjame quedarme"

El otro le dirigió una mirada hosca, y Ana se la devolvió. Alexander gruñó. Se colocó una cadena sobre la cabeza y se rodeó el cuello.

Por cada minuto que pasaba los cambios en su anatomía eran cada vez más notables. Sus quejidos y gruñidos también aumentaban. Parecía que, a pesar de sentir un gran dolor, era capaz de no sacarlo a la luz en cierta medida, cosa que sorprendió a Ana. Ella, sentada unos metros más allá, lo miraba sin perderse detalle. El hocico de Alexander si hizo más y más largo, y sus colmillos crecieron también. Cuando la luna se alzaba sobre lo árboles, terminó la transformación, y el lobo que había sido Alexander aulló a la luna. Acto seguido se volvió hacia Ana y le gruñó. Intentó abalanzarse sobre ella pero las cadenas se lo impidieron. Notando esto, las mordió con furia, y haciendo esto se las apretaba aún más. El lobo empezó a ahogarse y al final, poco a poco, dejó de moverse.

Ana, preocupada de que realmente se estuviese quedando sin aire, se acercó un poco. Aunque parecía que estaba dormido, Ana pudo ver que uno de los ojos amarillos de Alexander vigilaba sus pasos. La muchacha estaba preocupada, pero no era tonta y sabía que la criatura era lista. Se sentó de nuevo, pero un poco más cerca que antes. Estuvo ahí hasta que el lobo cerró los ojos. Probó un nuevo método, acercándose un poco cada pocos minutos. Paró de nueva a una distancia prudente, y el lobo abrió los ojos para mirarla. Ella le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él pareció aceptarla, porque se quedó completamente quieto. Ana alzó la mano, y aunque el lobo gruñó, ella terminó hundiendo en su denso pelaje gris. Era muy suave. Le acarició despacio la cabeza, pero no se acercó a la boca, pues Alexander le seguía gruñendo por lo bajo, y entonces soltó un ladrido y se revolvió. La chica apartó la mano y esperó a que se calmase para seguir. La nariz del lobo se movió varias veces, y Ana supo que se estaba quedando con su olor, al igual que había hecho esa mañana bajo su forma humana, la primera vez que se habían mirado. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, la recordaba el lobo como una amiga, tal como el humano había querido. Como mínimo, no volvió a intentar atacarla.

Ana siguió mucho tiempo acariciando la cabeza del lobo, y en más de un momento le pareció ver un brillo en los ojos amarillos del lobo, un brillo inteligente. Después de un buen rato más sin sobresalto alguno, Ana se atrevió a quitar la cadena que rodeaba el cuello de Alexander. El lobo respiró hondo y levantó un poco la cabeza, aliviado.

Ella sonrió. El lobo era muy grande, si se levantaba tal vez sus cabezas estuvieran a la misma altura. El suave pelaje color piedra brillaba de vez en cuando a la luz de la luna y la chica apenas podía dejar de hundir sus manos en él. Así de manso, era bastante mono, como un peluche, si no intentaba desgarrarte con sus grandes garras, por supuesto. El lobo ya se había acostumbrado completamente a ella cuando la luna se escondió, e incluso no se había marchado del claro en toda la noche.

Alexander despertó con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Ana, sin cadenas. Cuando se levantó la chica le sonrió. Sorprendido por no haberla atacado, Alex se mostró extrañamente mimoso y receptivo toda la mañana. Ayudó a Ana a terminar todas las tareas retrasadas y como no había más huéspedes terminaron en el tercio del tiempo necesario. Fueron a la habitación de Ana, y ésta se ofreció a buscar en el ordenador a alguno de los amigos de Alexander, y encontró a Victoria D'Ascolli. O más bien a su abuela adoptiva, que se encontraba entre una de las más grandes donadoras a orfanatos. Encontraron su número de teléfono, aunque no sabían exactamente dónde vivía. En cuanto a Jack, sólo había un par de páginas desaparecidos y una vieja cuenta de Facebook con las publicaciones más recientes de hace dos años.

Sin embargo, a Alexander le bastó con esa escasa información. Si es que había atendido a laguna. Había estado con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de la chica, y ni siquiera había mirado a la pantalla. A Ana no le molestaba realmente, pero no dejaba de ser extraño.

Y así transcurrió el segundo día de Alexander en la posada.


	5. Promesas y depedidas

Cuando por fin oscureció, Ana se despidió de Alexander y se fue a su habitación, pues volvían a estar en la habitación de éste. Sin ponerse el pijama siquiera, se desplomó en la cama y se quedó completamente dormida en un segundo. Llevaba dos noches seguidas sin dormir, y los síntomas se habían manifestado ya hacía unas horas. No se dio cuenta de que Alexander le seguía y entraba en la habitación tras ella. Había dado por hecho que él sabía a dónde se dirigía y a qué. Al fin y al cabo, era algo lógico.

Cuando Alexander entró y la vio tumbada en la cama, entendió lo que Ana le había querido decir: no quería que la siguiera, se iba a dormir. Él se quedó en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. No quiso irse, en parte porque no quería despertarla, en parte porque no quería separarse de la chica que había sobrevivido a dos noches con la bestia, e incluso la había domado. Sentía respeto por ella, si no era algo más. Quiso tumbarse a su lado a descansar, y aunque al principio le pareció poco caballeroso, terminó sentándose cerca de la chica después de arroparla con cuidado.

Cuando Ana abrió los ojos, tardó en situarse, y al erguirse vio a Alexander. Se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza apoyada en la esquina de la cama. Sin poder evitarlo, Ana alargó la mano y acarició el pelo de Alexander. Lo notó sin embargo algo pegajoso, y decidió que debían ducharse. Los dos habían sudado mucho por la noche, porque no se había acordado de abrir la ventana y el aire se había cargado.

Se levantó en silencio y abrió la ventana. Una suave brisa le removió los cabellos. De puntillas, fue al armario y se entretuvo unos segundos pensando si cambiarse o no. al final, se tapó con la puerta del armario por si acaso y se cambió a la velocidad del rayo, tirando la ropa sucia a la cesta. Alex se despertó cuando ella se peinaba, un poco después. Antes de bajar al desayuno, la chica arrastró a Alex a las duchas y le enseñó a usar los mando. Mientras éste intentaba controlar el chorro, Ana recorrió rápidamente la casa. Se llevó a lavar sus ropas y las de su amigo, y luego buscó en los armarios algo que pudiese servirle a Alexander. Volvió con ellas a las duchas y descubrió a Alex tapándose con una toalla. Le indicó que probara si le valía algo mientras ella se duchaba. Cuando salió, Alex se había puesto la parte inferior, pero contemplaba sin muchos ánimos la camiseta negra.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te vale?"

Alex se giró hacia ella y le señaló la prenda.

"Kirtash."

"¿El color negro te recuerda a Kirtash?"

Al parecer la respuesta fue afirmativa porque él siguió mirando la camiseta con aire crítico. Antes de que Ana dijese nada más, soltó un suspiró y se la puso.

Para desayunar, Alexander devoró con avidez varias tostadas y dos tazones de leche antes siquiera de mostrarse saciado. Ana, que se había quedado mirando el increíble apetito de su amigo, sacudió la cabeza y terminó de desayunar. Una vez de vuelta a la habitación de Alexander, se volvieron a sentar en la cama como los días anteriores

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Alexander se la quedó mirando unos segundos.

"¿Podré irme contigo?"

Para que la entendiera, se abrazó a él. Se arrepintió en seguida y se apartó rápidamente, sonrojada. Alex sonrió y le besó en la frente.

"No, Ana."

Se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

"¿Te tienes que ir ya?"- le cogió de la mano y lo apartó de la mochila- "¡Quédate al menos una noche más!"

Alexander volvió a mirarla fijamente un largo rato, hasta que le volvió a sonreír y le dio un cálido abrazo.

"Dos"-susurró- "Yo ya no peligro. No lobo."

"¡Viva!"-exclamó Ana en italiano sin poder evitarlo-

Tal vez demasiado entusiasmada porque Alexander se quedara más tiempo, la chica le mostró todos y cada uno de sus trabajos artísticos que ocultaba. En pocas palabras le explicó sus deseos de viajar lejos de su padrastro y trabajar en una editorial. Era algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Melisa, pues temía avisarles y que se preocuparan por ella más de lo que debían, como solían hacer. Además, si Otto se enteraba de que planeaba huir, podría llegar a encerrarla.

Pero, si salía con Alexander, Otto no se atrevería a intervenir. Se lo explicó a Alex y luego le suplicó. Él parecía reacio a que la acompañara y repetía constantemente la palabra peligro. Alexander, por su parte, había comprendido prácticamente todo lo que había intentado decirle, y quería ayudarla. Pero no quería ponerla en peligro. Sabía que seguía habiendo peligro de atacarla como lobo, por no hablar de Kirtash. Aunque hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de él, Alexander planeaba reconstruir la Resistencia y eso implicaba enfrentarle de nuevo. No quería que su enemigo la tomara con Ana por saber demasiado. Intentó decidirse entre dejarla allí o irse los dos juntos. ¿Y si la dejaba en Limbhad? Por una parte, era buena idea, ya que estaría lejos de su padrastro y de Kirtash, pero lo que Ana quería era ser libre. No podía sacarle de una jaula y meterla en otra.

Tenía que haber otra solución. Pidió el cuaderno a Ana y dibujó un rápido boceto de la posada, pintando una flor y un triángulo saliendo juntos de ella. Luego los separó y dibujó una espada con el triángulo y una cara sonriente a la flor. Ana negó con la cabeza. Puso la cara triste a la flor y trazó un nuevo camino donde la flor y el triángulo se reunían cuando Alex parecía haber ganado la batalla y la flor estaba feliz de nuevo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron. Saldrían juntos de la casa para luego separarse hasta que Alexander hubiese formado la Resistencia y vencido a su enemigo, y entonces se reencontrarían. Sin embargo, el tiempo que estarían separados era indefinido. Podrían ser unos meses o muchos años.

Alexander parecía unido a las costumbres de su mundo porque sugirió que salieran al amanecer. El día volvió a pasar rápido: prepararon el viaje y Ana convocó a sus amigos y les informó de sus planes. Ellos se mostraron tristes por su marcha, contentos de que al fin se decidiera y sobre todo, muy, muy preocupados. Pero no cabía duda de que Otto no se atrevería a tocarle un pelo si Alexander estaba en medio. Así pues, no tuvieron problemas cuando Ana al fin comunicó su dimisión, pues Otto recordaba que tenía que tener cuidado con el extranjero.

Cuando días después llegó la hora de partida y salieron por la puerta a Ana se le antojó demasiado fácil.

Viajaron a pie durante unos pocos días, hasta llegar al aeropuerto de la ciudad más cercana. En la entrada del mismo, se despidieron.

"Oye, ni se te ocurra olvidarte, ¿vale? Recuerda: Seattle. Estaré allí. Seattle.

Alexander asintió. Ana, con un suspiro, se quitó el colgante de plata y se lo entregó.

"Guárdalo. Como promesa."

Se miraron un segundo y Ana pareció desmoronarse al fin. Empezó a temblar, se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza, parpadeando para no llorar. Se vio de repente envuelta en los fuertes brazos de Alex y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de éste. Mientras Alexander la acariciaba para intentar calmarla, un aviso sonó en la sala. El avión iba a salir y era momento del adiós. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Ana se separó de Alexander. Él le acarició la mejilla.

"Me ha encantado conocerte, Alex. De verdad."

Retrocedió un paso. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo. Le miró a los ojos una vez más y él le sostuvo la mirada. Entonces, ella respiró hondo y le besó en los labios. Alexander, sorprendido, le correspondió torpemente. El beso, aunque sólo duró unos segundos, fue un eterno éxtasis que recordarían toda la vida. Sonó el segundo aviso de embarque y se separaron. Ana, roja como un tomate, murmuró un perdón y se fue corriendo con su mochila. Alexander la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Entonces, se llevó los dedos a los labios. El olor de aquella chica, su tacto, todo ella, se quedarían grabados en su mente para siempre.

"Ana…"


	6. En Seattle

Algunos meses más tarde, La Resistencia planeaba su primer asalto contra Kirtash. "Seattle" pensaba Alexander "¿Por qué tienes que ser Seattle? Ana estará allí y no quiero ponerla en peligro." Recordó con cariño todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, especialmente su primer beso en la despedida. Sonrió, tal vez estúpidamente, porque Jack le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

"¿Me has oído, Alsan?... Digo Alexander.

"¿Huh?"

"Te acabo de preguntar cómo saber dónde iba a estar Kirtash esta noche." –suspiró el chico- "Estás en las nubes, tío."

"Esto… sí. Es que es bastante famoso ahora.

Volvió a sonreír. Mientras Ana y él rebuscaban en el ordenador, se había abierto un archivo de música y había sonado una voz conocida. Alexander se había alarmado y había empezado a señalar la pantalla repitiendo "Kirtash" como un loco. Después descubrió su identidad como cantante y se había descargado la plantilla de los conciertos planeados. Ana se había mostrado perdida al averiguar que su cantante favorito del momento era el enemigo de Alex.

Volviendo a Limbhad, Alexander no había mencionado a la chica a nadie. No sabía por qué, pero recelaba de contarles a Jack y a Victoria su relación. En parte, porque ni siquiera el propio príncipe sabía exactamente lo que había sido. Si resultaba que se encontraba con ella en Seattle, intentaría aclarar sus dudas. Se preguntó si tendría valor para volver a dejarla. ¿Y si Kirtash los espiaba y sospechaba de Ana? ¿Y si la tomaba con ella y la secuestraba para obtener información? Alexander se estremeció desde lo profundo. De ninguna manera.

La noche del concierto, Alexander miró a su alrededor varias veces entre pequeños intervalos de tiempo. Los dos adolescentes que le acompañaban lo atribuyeron a que no soportaba las grandes multitudes. Jack tampoco se lo estaba pasando bien: demasiadas serpientes para su gusto.

Horas después luchaba contra Kirtash junto a una fuente, mientras Jack trepaba para intentar salir de la misma y Victoria intentaba ayudarle. Gritó de dolor cuando Haiass se clavó en su estómago, per acertó a apartarlo de él. Cayó al suelo mientras distinguía a Kirtash meterse entre los árboles y a Victoria persiguiéndole con un grito. Jack se arrodilló junto a él, pero no tardó en seguir a la chica, animado por el propio Alexander. El joven de pelo gris se agarró el estómago, viendo cómo el hielo se extendía por su herida. Empezaba a tener un frío terrible. Irguió la cabeza de repente. Había oído unos pasos. Se giró cuanto pudo, y su corazón paró un instante al reconocer la figura que corría hacia él.

"¡Alexander! ¿Estás bien?"

La chica se arrodilló junto a él y le abrazó.

"Ana." –atinó a decir él-

"Oh, Dios santo." –exclamó ella, contemplando la herida- "Será mejor que llame a una ambulancia." –murmuró nerviosa mientras rebuscaba en su bolso-

Antes de que lo hiciera, un chico rubio apareció con una chica en brazos. Se paró en seco al verla. Alexander dijo algo en su idioma que pareció tranquilizarlo, porque el chico le respondió y se acercó a continuación.

"Huh, hola. Alexander me ha dicho que eres una amiga."

"Se podría decir. Me llamo Ana. Encantada…"

"Jack, me llamo Jack."

Ana asintió y se fijó en la chica, que debía de ser Victoria y estaba inconsciente.

"¿Está bien? Iba a llamar a una ambulancia."

"No creo que sea buena idea permanecer en un centro público… Además, Victoria nos cura…" –bajó la mirada hacia ella- "Pensándolo mejor, pide dos."

Unos escasos minutos después, las atenciones llegaron a la plaza. Permitieron a Jack subir con Victoria creyendo que eran novios, pero Alexander no se dejó tocar hasta asegurarse de que Ana también iba con él. Todavía estaba malhumorado cuando llegaron al hospital y le asignaron una habitación con grandes radiadores para intentar apartar el hielo inútilmente. Luego, medio sedado para que no se revolviera más Ana le acompañó durante el trayecto restante a intentar tranquilizarle diciendo que los médicos no suponían ningún peligro. Él no pareció exactamente tranquilizado, pues consiguió dar un fuerte mordisco a uno que pensaba sedarle con una cantidad mayor, antes de que otro tomara su relevo y le durmiera al fin.

Un buen rato después, Ana estaba sentada en el extremo de la cama de Alexander, que permanecía dormido, apartándole con cuidado los mechones grises de la cara. La puerta se abrió con cuidado, y asomó la cabeza de Jack.

"Hola." –saludó ella "¿Victoria se encuentra mejor?"

"Sí. Pero no ha despertado todavía." – añadió con un tono preocupado- "¿Y Alexander?"

"Igual, pero ha armado bastante revuelo."

"Sí, lo he oído."

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

"¿Dónde conociste a Alexander?" – le preguntó el joven-

"En Italia. Vivía allí hace unos meses, y un día me lo encontré. O más bien él me encontró. No sé si me entiendes…"

"Créeme, lo hago. ¿Se presentó como Alsan o como Alexander?"

"Como Alexander. ¿Por qué Alsan?"

"Ése era su nombre antes de ser un lobo."

Jack asintió, perdido en su cabeza.

"¿Sabes algo de Idhún? ¿Eres una maga exiliada?"

"¿Perdón? No, no, no. Que va. No soy una maga ni nada de eso, nací en la Tierra."- Jack alzó una ceja, tal vez preguntándose su había hecho bien en mencionar Idhún- "Pero sí que sé algunos detalles sobre Idhún, lo que Alexander me ha contado. Eso de que no puede volver, ya sabrás. También os mencionó a vosotros y a Shail…" –el rostro de Jack se ensombreció al recordar su amigo perdido- "Lo siento. Ah, y me advirtió sobre Kirtash."

"Ya veo que no te dejó desinformada."

"Sí, lo sé."

"Y dejando de lado el por qué hizo eso… Me centro en el cómo. Alexander no sabe ningún idioma terrestre. ¿Acaso tú sabes idhuinaico?"

"¿El qué?"

"El idioma oficial de Idhún."

"Pues no, no sé. Nos las arreglamos con cuadernos y lápices. Una especie de Pictionary."

"Entiendo."-suspiró y se quitó un colgante con forma de hexágono- Ten. Con esto podrás entender a Alexander."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, pero devuélvemelo más tarde."

Ana asintió mientras se lo colocaba. Jack suspiró una vez más y se volvió hacia la puerta.

"Me voy con Victoria." –declaró- "Cuando despierte volveré aquí."

Se marchó y los dejó a solas. Ana se tocó el colgante recién adquirido, y éste le dio un calambre. Extrañada, lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre su pecho. En ese momento, Alexander frunció el ceño y murmuró algo en sueños. Ana se le quedó mirando unos minutos, pero él no parecía tener más intenciones de despertar, así que le cogió una mano y se la llevó a la cara para notar su tacto, como si le acariciara. Alexander pareció notarlo porque sonrió, ladeó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Ana se sonrojó a su pesar: Alexander había estado despierto todo el tiempo.

"Ana." –sonrió él-

Y ella le sonrió también.

"Pensaba que estabas dormido." –susurró, olvidándose de que llevaba el colgante de Jack. Se acordó al ver la cara pálida de Alex-

"¿Cómo has dicho?" –le preguntó, y para maravilla de la chica, lo entendió a la perfección-

"Jack me prestó el colgante para que pudiera entender lo que dices." –aclaró señalando el aparato-

"Ah, me alegra saber eso." –Alexander se relajó- "Hay algunas cosas que he de hablar contigo y no sabía gesticularlo. ¿Qué pasa?"

Ana, que había enrojecido lo imaginable al recordar el beso en el aeropuerto sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada. Perdona por eso… no sabía lo que hacía y… Bueno, entiendo que estés molesto."

"Ana, Ana. ¿Te refieres al beso?" –ella asintió y Alexander, que desde luego no lo había olvidado tampoco, rió con suavidad- "¿Cómo iba a estar molesto? ¡Por todos los dioses, fue la mejor sensación de mi vida!

Pensando en lo que acababa de insinuar, volvió bruscamente la cabeza, para que Ana no le viese la cara roja como una granada.

"Bueno, ya me entiendes. Pero quiero aclarar el cómo te traté yo a ti y cómo tú me ayudaste. Quiero decir… te ataqué esa noche, pude haberte matado… y sin embargo, no sólo te defendiste sino que también me ayudaste y diste cobijo."

"Sí, es que me sentía mal por haberte hecho daño."

"¡Y cómo la segunda noche me seguiste! Soltaste mis cadenas y no te ataqué." –añadió maravillado-

"Simplemente me gané su confianza."

"¿Su?"

Ana sonrió.

"Sí. Basándome en tu comportamiento y en lo que me has contado, el lobo y tú sois diferentes mentes, por mucho que compartáis el cuerpo. Si fueses uno, podrías controlar tus cambios." –Alexander quedó en silencio- "Y yo... Aprovechando que Jack me ha desvelado que tú en realidad te llamas Alsan, podría llamarte así y al lobo Alexander."

"Ana, valoro tus pensamientos y de verdad es una teoría interesante. Pero yo me cambié de nombre por una razón. Por mucho que seamos mentes diferentes, mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde que me unieron el alma de un lobo a la mía, y por tanto ya no puedo ser el príncipe que un día fui, y llamarme por mi antiguo nombre."

"Déjame llamarte Alsan, por favor. Es cierto que no sé exactamente el gran cambio que te debió suceder, pero según lo que he pasado junto a ti, el lobo ya no me supone ningún peligro, y tú puedes comportarte como siempre lo has hecho sin remordimientos. ¿El lobo me acepta, recuerdas?" –Alexander siguió mirándola en silencio, y la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza- "Oh, demonios, lo que he dicho casi no tendría ni sentido. Simplemente tengo libertad para llamar a las personas por su nombre, aunque seas un príncipe, te tengo mucha confianza."

Alexander por fin rió.

"Está bien, llámame como quieras, por ser tú. Pero, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa cambio? ¿Por qué me besaste?"

"Huh, bueno. Admite que estás como un queso."-rio ella, nerviosa-

"Sí, entonces está bien."

"¿Eso significa que puedo hacerlo otra vez?"

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire. Si alguno de los dos quería repetir la experiencia, ninguno se atrevió a dar el paso. Alsan se quitó el colgante de plata en silencio.

"Toma, nuestra promesa se ha roto. Te llevaré conmigo a Limbhad."

"No, quédatelo. Es un regalo."

"Gracias."

De nuevo en silencio. Ambos se observaron hasta que Alsan se estremeció involuntariamente.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Es por la herida?"

"El dolor es aceptable, pero tengo frío."

Ana se tumbó junto a él y le abrazó.

"¿Mejor?"

"Sí." –respondió, abrazándole a su vez- "¿Por cierto, cómo te va a ti?"

"Bastante bien, la verdad."

"Entiendo, pero… Lo he pensado bien, Ana. No he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Si te pidiera que vinieras conmigo a Limbhad, ¿aceparías?"

"¿Irme contigo?"

"Sí, los demás lo entenderían. Cuando viniste a la fuente esta noche, tal vez Kirtash podría haberte visto. No es seguro, pero existe la posibilidad. Y ya no puedo dejarte porque él puede venir a por ti. No soportaría si te hiciera daño, no te lo mereces."

"Te lo agradezco. Pero, ¿realmente es tan fácil cambiar de mundo? Quiero decir… entre países hay aduanas y eso…"

Alsan rió.

"Tal vez hubiese algo que hablar si fueras a Idhún, y más aún con un nigromante esperando al otro lado. Pero Limbhad es un mundo pequeño, y sólo estamos tres personas. Cuatro si vienes."

"Ahhh, estaréis a vuestras anchas."

"La verdad es que sí. En resumen: lo único que te impide venir con nosotros es los que dejes aquí."

"Tengo un pequeño trabajo y un piso alquilado. Me basta con hacer un par de llamadas y me desharé de ellos."

"¿Puedes hacerlo? Nos iremos en breves."

"Dejaré un mensaje en el contestador, todo el mundo estará durmiendo."

"Bien. ¿Y dónde decías que estaba Jack?"

"Con Victoria. Dijo que cuando despertara vendría aquí."

Apenas diez minutos después de terminar esa conversación la puerta se abrió para dar paso a los dos chicos.

El colgante pasó a manos de Alsan para que todos pudieran hablar en inglés. Acordaron marcharse en unas horas y Victoria curó un poco a Alexander. Los dos jóvenes aceptaron a Ana en el grupo con facilidad. A Jack le parecía divertido y a Victoria le ilusionaba tener una "hermana mayor". Así pues, dejaron pasar las horas hasta que amaneciera, y Ana se quedó dormida.

A través de la persiana asomaron unos tímidos rayos de sol, que al crecer le dieron de lleno en la cara de la chica. Gimió cuando su espalda crujió al enderezarse por la mala postura en la que se había quedado: encogida en un lateral de la cama, abrazada a Alsan con la cabeza en su hombre. El chico la miró mientras se estiraba, divertido.

"¿Sabes por qué Jack decía que sería divertido llevarte a Limbhad?"

"Dijo algo sobre cómo reaccionabas…"

"Ante ti, sí. Pero es normal estar como estoy si una chica se quedara dormida de esa manera tan provocativa…"

"Bueno, que no lo hago a propósito." –masculló Ana ya completamente despierta- "Y es tu culpa que me sienta tan confiada. Fuiste tú quien se presentó desnudo la primera vez. Hay pocas cosas que no sé de ti."

"Tienes razón, pero aún te siguen faltando algunas."

"¿Cómo cuales?"

Alsan sonrió.

"Por ejemplo todo lo que te voy a enseñar en Limbhad."


	7. Encuentros y toallas

* **Este capítulo contiene ligeras alusiones al sexo. ¿No del todo apto para menores de 10/13 años?***

Tenía razón. Cuando un rato después Ana probó la sensación de la magia y se teletransportó a un micromundo por primera vez, sintió que aún le quedaba mucho por averiguar de sus nuevos amigos y la nueva vida que le habían ofrecido. Los primeros días se los pasó investigando la casa y los alrededores junto con Alsan y había descubierto unos viejos aparatos comunicadores que podrían servirle hasta que aprendiese el idioma de Idhún. Tuvo que volver a su apartamento a recuperar sus pertenencias.

Disfrutaba viendo combatir a Alsan y Jack y aprender la historia de un mundo por descubrir: Idhún. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Aparte de las horas que pasaba en la biblioteca, se le añadían las comidas que le tocaba preparar. Jack le pedía a menudo pasta y pizza, como era costumbre cocinar en su país natal. Exactamente una semana después de llegar a Limbhad, Ana pidió al príncipe que le enseñara a luchar y a defenderse, pero no le llegaron a gustar las espadas y optó por otras armas más ligeras. También empezó a practicar el taekwondo cuando Victoria se lo ofreció. Con el tiempo, estuvo tan capacitada como el resto de la Resistencia.

Una mañana (según la hora de España) salió de la ducha mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Se puso otra para taparse el cuerpo desnudo y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Dado a que Victoria estaba en instituto y los dos chicos entrenando, Ana estaba segura de que no se cruzaría con nadie. Pero no sería así aquél día. Al tomar una curva, se topó de frente con Alsan, que iba en la dirección contraria.

"Buenos días, Ana." –saludó él. Luego alzó las cejas mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- "Whoa." –dijo simplemente-

"Sí, buenos días." –respondió ella sonrojándose mientras se ajustaba la única prenda que llevaba- "¿No deberías estar entrenando con Jack?"

"Hemos terminado antes."

Dio un paso hacia ella y le acarició el brazo con suavidad.

"Mañana es luna llena, así que hoy también me transformaré. Jack dice que la puerta podría aguantar, y están las cadenas. No me dejará salir."

"Oh."

"De todos modos no es seguro. Ya he roto las cadenas una vez, y la puerta no es excesivamente segura. En cuanto a Jack… EN fin. Lo que quería pedirte es que te quedaras conmigo.

"Claro."

"¿Crees que podrás impedir que salga afuera?"

"Sí, pero olvídate de las cadenas."

"Sé prudente."

"No te preocupes. La próxima vez llevaré ropa…"

Alsan se había acercado todavía más, y notaba su aliento caliente en el cuello. Sin embargo, al oír su contestación, retrocedió.

"Lo siento. Yo también te tengo demasiada confianza." –sonrió- "Voy a ducharme. Luego iré a tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

Así fue. Media hora después estaba llamando a la puerta.

"Adelante." –dijo ella mientras cerraba el libro-

Alsan abrió la puerta. Llevaba solamente una toalla.

"¡Pero bueno! Alsan, no me he cruzado antes contigo a propósito… Pero tú habías avisado." –protestó. Demasiado tarde, ya estaba roja.-

"Huh… ¿venganza?"

"No."

"Bueno, nos teníamos que igualar." – susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.-

"Repito que no es justo. Eres tú el único que ha disfrutado. –replicó echándose a un lado-

"Dejémoslo estar."

Alargó el brazo y la trajo hacia sí. La sentó en sus piernas y respiró el aroma de su pelo. Ana le acarició el cuello, luego loas pectorales y los abdominales. Sus manos subieron hasta sus hombros y trazaron círculos sobre los marcados bíceps. Notó cómo el príncipe se estremecía y se le ponía la carne de gallina. Lo que había debajo de la toalla se puso duro. Los dos se sonrojaron.

"Este es un buen momento para decidir si queremos seguir con esto."-murmuró Ana-

"Yo quiero iniciar una relación seria contigo." –le respondió Alsan sacando la cara de su pelo- "Pero dada la situación en la que estamos… No creo que sea buena idea empezar así. No quiero hacerte daño."

"Ya… Yo estaría dispuesta a hacerlo ahora si encontrase algún preservativo de tu talla. Estoy en medio de mi periodo de riesgo y aun me considero joven."

"Tampoco es buena idea ir de batalla en batalla con un niño en la tripa"

"Tienes razón."

"Y… cuando todo esto pase…" –le dijo él- "¿Serás mi reina? ¿La madre de mis hijos?"

"Ya lo hablaremos en su momento."

"Te quiero."

"Yo también."

Ana se tumbó en la cama y Alsan se puso a su lado, apoyado en un codo. Con una sonrisa, se juntaron aún más y se besaron. Mantuvieron sus labios pegados unos minutos, jugando con sus lenguas. No se separaron mucho tiempo. Alsan seguía insistiendo en besar el cuello y los pechos de Ana, y ella se dejó hacer mientras lo atraía hacia sí. EL chico, que se había olvidado de que llevaba únicamente una toalla, abrió las piernas para pasar por encima de Ana y el lazo se soltó. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que Alsan colocó a la chica sentada en su abdomen. Al no notar la prenda, Alsan seguía irguió y Ana resbaló hasta sentarse en las piernas del otro. Esto no pareció preocuparle.

"Si insistes tanto, Alsan, no tendremos más remedio que hacerlo."

"¿Decías que tenías preservativos de mi talla?"

"No, no tengo. ¿Debería ir a comprar ahora?"

"Bueno, Jack se quejaba de que no quedaba mayonesa. Tienes escusa."

"Ya. Lo que no tengo es magia."

Con un suspiro, Alsan se puso la toalla. Había llegado a pensar que podrían hacerlo aquella mañana. Ana se levantó y se acercó a la ventana circular. Hizo desaparecer el cristal, y se apoyó en los codos.

"No te vayas tan lejos, quiero besarte."- protestó él, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás-

Ana se giró con una sonrisa y cogió a Alsan por los hombros, empujándolo contra la pared. Se puso de puntillas y se volvieron a besar.

"Te adoro, Ana."

Ella le respondió con un nuevo beso.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"De ti, ya lo sabes."

"El único que puede decir eso es el lobo. Ven, a ti te haré una tortilla."

Fueron de la mano a la cocina. Alsan se sentó en una silla y observó cómo Ana batía varios huevos y los echaba a la sartén con un poco de queso.

"¿Puedes sacar el agua?"

Alsan asintió y abrió la puerta de la nevera que Shail había colocado allí tiempo atrás. Con la botella en la mano, fue a cerrarla cuando algo llamó su atención.

"Ana, ¿y esa bandeja de carne cruda?"- preguntó mientras notaba que el lobo reaccionaba al olor. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad.-

"Contente. Son para ti, cuando haya anochecido."

"¿Piensas darme de comer?"

"Por supuesto, hace mucho que no comes bajo esa forma. No te preocupes, es sólo carne, y también servirá para mantenerte ocupado."


	8. Noche con mi peluche

Este capítulo también tiene algo como el anterior. :P

Pasaron la tarde en la biblioteca. Ana empezaba a dominar el idhunaico, pues siempre había tenido cierta facilidad para los idiomas. Empezaba un nuevo volumen para estudiar cuando sonó la alarma de su reloj. La luna salía dentro de una hora y debían prepararse. Se dirigieron hacia el sótano, donde ya les esperaba Jack.

"Ana va a entrar conmigo, así que no harán falta las cadenas. Cierra la puerta y aléjate, porque si te huelo no le haré caso."

"Me quedaré por ahí." –dijo señalando el pasillo-

"¿Tú qué dices, Ana?"

"Lo suficientemente lejos. Además tengo con lo que mantenerlo ocupado."- sacudió ligeramente la mochila-

"Ha comprado carne. Ingenioso, ¿verdad?"

"También compré algunos juguetes."-sonrió ella con malicia-

Jack rió mientras Alsan rebuscaba en la mochila. Sacó una oveja de goma y miró a Ana acusadoramente. Todos rieron al fin.

"Pero no soy un perro." –protestó-

"Eres un canino y te gusta morder cosas."

"Vale, vale."

"Por cierto, no he visto a Victoria hoy."- dijo Ana-

"Sí, ayer le dije que no viniese porque era peligroso, pero creo que se enfadó por algo."

"Si tú lo dices."

Ana frunció el ceño, pero no quiso compartir sus pensamientos con los chicos. Alsan, aludiendo que el lobo iba a despertar, se metió en la habitación con Ana detrás, y Jack les deseó buena suerte antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los dos se sentaron junto a una de las paredes y escucharon los pasos de Jack desvanecerse en la distancia. No hablaron mucho, simplemente esperaron. Alsan había apoyado la cabeza en las piernas de Ana y ella le acariciaba suavemente. Poco a poco, el rostro del príncipe empezó a parecer menos humano.

"Buenas noches, Alexander. Hacía tiempo que no te veía."- le dijo Ana al lobo que ya se erguía ante ella. Sonrió cuando él empezó a olfatear el aire, y su hocico se dirigió hacia la mochila.- "Te he traído unas cosas."

Contempló cómo, rato después, Alexander devoraba la carne con avidez. Relamiéndose, miró a Ana agradecido.

"Te daré carne cada luna llena. Pero solo una vez, que es bastante caro."

El lobo ladró, terminó de comer y volvió a relamerse. Se limpió las patas delanteras y empezó a olisquear el piso en busca de algún trozo extraviado. Al no encontrar nada, se dirigió de nuevo hacia Ana para comprobar que no tenía chucherías. Su hocico húmedo le hacía cosquillas a Ana, quien lo apartó de su cara con una sonrisa. Desanimado, Alex gruñó y se tumbó a su lado.

"Sé que no te gusta estar encerrado, pero es necesario."

Acarició un rato el enorme cuerpo peludo de Alexander hasta que éste se cansó y empezó a recorrer la habitación. Se apoyó en la puerta y la empujó con las patas delanteras haciéndola crujir. Ana se levantó y avanzó hacia él, llamándolo.

"¡Alex, no! No puedes salir."

El lobo no hizo caso y siguió con su labor. Le gruñó cuando se acercó más y le empujó.

"No me gruñas, tienes que comprender que eres un lobo muy grande y fuerte." – el lobo la miró- "Y también muy peligroso. No puedes salir hasta que nos aseguremos de que no harás daño a nadie. Por favor."

Alexander, que la seguía mirando, bajó las patas de la puerta. Ana suspiró, aliviada.

"Gracias, Alex."

Colocó la mano bajo la mandíbula del lobo y le instó para que se alejara de la puerta. Alexander se estremeció al contacto y trotó para acercarse a ella. Ana retrocedió de nuevo hasta la pared. Al ver que le producía gusto, siguió rascándole la barbilla, y el lobo acabo tirándose al suelo con un gañido, dejando al descubierto la tripa y la garganta.

"¡Pero bueno! ¿He descubierto tu punto débil, grandullón?" –le dijo rascándole la barriga-

Pasaron así las horas, haciendo una y otra cosa para entretenerse. Le mostró la oveja de peluche, y el lobo la recibió con alegría. Mientras jugaba a lanzarla de lado a lado de la habitación, Ana sacó uno de los libros que había empezado y siguió estudiando.

Cuando tocó la alarma que señalaba la próxima salida del sol, Alex volvía a tener la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Ana, que lo acariciaba distraídamente, notando cómo el sopor ya se apoderaba de ella. El pitido le entró dolorosamente por los oídos. Alex alzó las orejas e intentó levantar la cabeza, pero gimió a medio camino y la volvió a bajar, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

"Shhh" –le tranquilizó ella- "Tranquilo, grandullón. No pasa nada."

Lo atrajo hacia sí, estrujando su gran cabeza y besándola con cariño, tranquilizándolo.

"Escúchame, mi peluche, está saliendo el sol, y te tienes que ir. Pero mañana volverás y yo te estaré esperando."

El lobo gimió un poco más y luego se quedó quieto. Poco a poco, Ana logró distinguir los rasgos de Alsan debajo del pelaje. Él despertó un rato después. Ana se inclinó y lo besó con ternura.

Pasaron así los días, con varios accidentes, pero ninguno grave. La actividad de Kirtash parecía haberse estabilizado, y los dos bandos disminuyeron sus entradas en escena. Lo único que seguía molestándoles era el extraño comportamiento de Victoria y Jack. Ninguno quería hablar del tema por mucho que los mayores lo intentaran. Así, unas tres semanas después, los dos jóvenes habían desaparecido. Habían notado pequeñas sacudidas, por lo que debían haber ido a la Tierra. Alsan estaba tumbado en su cama cuando Ana tocó a la puerta.

"Hola."- saludó ella-

"Buenas noches. Creía que estabas durmiendo."

"No, sólo estaba dándole vueltas a algo tumbada en la cama con la luz apagada. Oí cómo entrabas."

"Simplemente me asomé a ver qué hacías. ¿Sobre qué pensabas?"

"Sobre si enseñarte esto o no." –murmuró alzando una caja.

"¿Qué es?"

"Preservativos."

Alsan parpadeó, recordando lo que aquello significaba. Se levantó y fue hacia la chica. Se besaron.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Bueno, he estado un rato convenciéndome y he venido con las ideas ya claras."

El otro la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a volandas hasta la cama, tumbándose los dos muy juntos. Ana dejó la caja en la mesilla mientras agarraba a Alsan del cuello de la camisa. Con cierta impaciencia, Alsan le instó para que se sentara sobre su abdomen mientras le levantaba la camisa y hacía amagos de meter las manos dentro del sujetador. La chica sonrió al notarlo y lo besó.

"Te voy a besar hasta que tus labios se queden secos."

Jugaron unos minutos más, quitándose prenda por prenda…

Luego de unas horas, los dos notaron una sacudida. Victoria y Jack habían vuelto. Alsan contempló a Ana mientras se vestía, con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara. LA chica se volvió al notarlo, su mirada brillante lo decía todo.

"Era tu primera vez." –le dijo en tono burlón-

"La tuya también."

"Es algo diferente. Tengo mi orgullo. Yo siempre pensé en abandonarme sólo a mi futuro marido."

"Y al futuro padre de tus hijos."

"Exacto. Pero no me lo recuerdes, que te vuelvo a meter en la cama."

Salieron rato después a buscar a los dos chicos para preguntarles qué les había atrasado tanto en la Tierra. Cuando los encontraron y ellos les explicaron sus razones, Alsan se quedó completamente helado.


	9. Tríada

**Bien, ya regresé. Este capitulo es una especie de mega resumen del libro de Triada, y hay que estar bastante atento para no perderse, pero bueno XD Suerte**

Desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas. Ana había conocido a Kirtash cuando siguió a Victoria a la Resistencia, y lo había aceptado más que los otros dos chicos. Alsan decía que era porque no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había hecho. El muchacho era frío, sí, pero seguía a Victoria y podía convertirse en un poderoso aliado mientras durara.

Luego de que ése raptara a Victoria y les diera un terrible susto, y habiéndose descubierto el origen feérico de Allegra, averiguaron que quien había traído de vuelta a Victoria había sido Shail. Era un chico de su misma edad, moreno, de ojos dulces y sonrisa amable que le agradó mucho.

Cuando viajaron a Idhún por poco le dio un shock. Era un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. Era hermoso y colorido, y disfrutó mucho pisando cada centímetro de su tierra, notando el aroma de aquél nuevo exótico mundo.

Después de visitar el inmenso bosque de Awa para buscar refugio y salvar a Shail, decidió acompañar a Alsan, Aile y el Archimago Qaydar hasta Vaniss para entrevistarse con el hermano del primero, Amrin, quien gobernaba el reino de Vanissar en su lugar. Cuando lo conoció se preguntó si ése era el perfil de todo rey sometido a la presión de su reino. Aunque parecía intentar ser amable, sus ojos eran como la piedra, y sostenía la mirada de su hermano con seriedad. Tenía una sonrisa forzad y la mandíbula tensa. Ya sospechaba cuando los llevó hacia las montañas, pero no quiso decir nada. Sabía que a Alsan le dolería saber que su hermano no era de fiar, y temía preocuparle sin razón. Al fin y al cabo, apenas entendía de las leyes y costumbres de Idhún. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio erguirse a la gran serpiente frente a ella. Le dirigió una breve mirada, pero no pareció encontrarla interesante porque entabló una conversación con Amrin y ya no le prestó atención.

Cuando creían firmemente que estaban que estaban condenados por la traición de Amrin, ocurrió algo que lo empeoró todo. Alsan se cayó del caballo, y cuando Ana se volvió a asegurarse de que no se había hecho daño, descubrió con horror a Erea asomando entre las copas de los árboles. La luz de aquella gran luna llena les iluminó como si fueses de día. Se oyó un aullido y todos vieron cómo la figura de Alsan se transformaba en la de un enorme monstruo peludo. Tenía el aspecto de un lobo de más de tres metros de alto, y se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras. Con un aullido de rabia se abalanzó sobre el aterrorizado Amrin. Ana gritó, llamándolo desesperada a la bestia, pero Alexander no le hizo caso. Por suerte, Aile ejecutó un hechizo paralizador sobre él. De pronto, se vieron en un lugar diferente: se habían teletransportado a un lugar seguro.

Cuando Alsan despertó, estaba atado con fuertes cadenas mágicas, casi desnudo y con Ana abrazada a él. Aile lo liberó y recorrieron juntos la base de los rebeldes. Ana quiso formar parte de aquél equipo de Nuevos Dragones, y aunque Alsan lo intentó, Ana no se dejó convencer de echarse atrás. Así pues, entrenó, y en un par de días fue capaz de aprenderse los mecanismos. Siguió volando cuando llegaron a Awa. Le cogió el truco a las palancas y llegó a convertirse en una profesional mientras aguardaron durante meses en el bosque. Volvió a cruzarse con Amrin cuando éste vino en persona a visarles poco antes de la batalla. Estaba diferente, y todo en él hizo que Ana cambiara sus pensamientos sobre el monarca en ése mismo momento. Sus ojos aún conservaban la seriedad de un rey, pero parecía inseguro en la situación, y sus dedos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Le pareció distinguir un ligero tono de súplica en sus palabras, pero Alsan no dio un brazo a torcer.

Apenas unos días después, el equilibrio de la paz pareció romperse. Hombres y serpientes rompieron el escudo y se internaron con sus tropas en el bosque en busca de los rebeldes. Ana se elevó al cielo en su dragón rojo, seguida de otros diez compañeros.

Después de un tiempo luchando, maniobró con Fagnor para esquivar un shek, y vio como los rebeldes daban la retirada en la fortaleza. Hizo que su dragón rugiera para avisar a los pocos pilotos que quedaban de la retirada, y batió las alas para retroceder. A medio camino se encontró con un nuevo shek, que enrolló sus anillos alrededor del ala derecha y la quebró. Ana se precipitó al vacío con un grito, mientras intentaba retomar el control.

Chocó con un gran árbol que paró su caída, pero el golpe fue demasiado brusco y notó sus piernas quebrarse bajo su peso. Gimió de dolor, pero no había terminado. Las ramas no pudieron soportar su peso de la máquina y cedieron. Fagnor estalló en un millar de astillas al tocar el suelo, y una de ellas atravesó el vientre de Ana. Sorprendida, dejó caer la cabeza en el suelo. Cerró los ojos, agotada.

De repente, oyó un rugido.

"Alsan, no." –tuvo fuerzas para murmurar. De todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser él. No quería que la viese morir. Perdería el control.-

Alsan, sin embargo, no le hizo caso. Se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con cuidado contra su pecho. Ana se recostó y cerró los ojos.

"Ana, mírame."

"No puedo."

"Sí que puedes. Mírame. No me dejes sólo. No te vayas."

Con esfuerzo, la chica miró a Alsan. Un pelaje gris cubría casi toda su cara, sus manos eran como garras y sus ojos relucían amarillos. Estaban inundados por lágrimas y había agachado las orejas. Ana alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

"Pediré ayuda." –susurró él. Lanzó un largo aullido, y luego otro-

Aunque Alsan intentó mantenerla consciente, en unos minutos Ana sintió un intenso sopor que no pudo combatir. Lo último que oyó fue el aullido de rabia que lanzó Alsan antes de dejar libre a la bestia.

Shail y Kimara aparecieron en el claro justo cuando Alexander se volvía a internar en el bosque. Shail quiso seguirlo, pero Kimara le llamó la atención. Se había arrodillado junto a Ana.

"No está muerta. Aún tiene algo de pulso. ¡Rápido, Shail! ¡Tienes que curarla!"

Shail lo hizo, sabiendo que si la perdían a ella, perderían a Alsan para siempre. Cuando Ana abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, se puso en pie de un salto.

"¡Ana!" –exclamó Shail- "Espera, se te volverán a abrir las heridas."

"Debo encontrar a Alexander." –dijo solamente ella antes de salir corriendo tras las huellas de la bestia-

Oyó un grito grave y aceleró el ritmo. Notó un líquido espeso brotando de una herida que se abría más y más. Sin embargo, no aminoró. Emergió a un claro justo para ver a Alexander abalanzándose sobre un ya herido y aterrorizado Amrin.

"¡Alex!"

El lobo se paró en seco al oír su voz. Se giró y lanzó un gemido al verla. Empezó a correr en su dirección. Cuando llegó a su lado, la chica se desplomó en el suelo. Alexander acercó su hocico con cuidado y le lamió la cara. Ana le abrazó el cuello. Alzó la cabeza para comprobar que Amrin se encontraba bien. Estaba un poco más allá, recostado en un árbol y con la mano en el pecho sangrante. Al parecer, Alexander le había atacado con una de sus garras, y él había logrado evitar un golpe mortal.

"¿Estás bien?"

El otro asintió. Estaba pálido, temblaba y tenía los ojos llorosos. Estaba tan asustado que incluso a Ana se le antojó la imagen del hermano pequeño de Alsan que era. Alexander giro su enorme cabeza para mirar al rey también. Amrin cató su mirada e intentó retroceder. Alexander le gruñó y tuvo intención de ir hacia él para terminar el trabajo, pero pareció cambiar de idea al notar a Ana entre sus brazos. La miró y ella le sonrió.

"Bien chico." –le susurró-

Alex se volvió una última vez hacia su "hermano", agachando las orejas y dejando ver los blancos colmillos. Luego se giró y le dio la espalda, rodeando a Ana con todo su cuerpo con actitud protectora.

Poco después entraron en el claro Denyal, Shail, Kimara y un mago y Covan, no detrás de otro. Shail intentó acercarse a Ana para curarle de nuevo la herida, pero Alexander le gruñó. Ana tuvo que permanecer agarrando firmemente a Alex para que no le hiciese daño. Distinguió al otro mago y a Covan atendiendo al todavía aterrado Amrin.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando acabó todo, se encaminaron hacia la torre de Kazlunn. Llegaron pronto gracias a la ayuda de los magos.

 **Se ha notado al fin que he cambiado a Ana por Kestra, ¿no? Y no la iba a a matar, a la pobre :P Y a Amrin tampoco, lo quiero mucho .-.**

 **Ahora veré si me da tiempo a escribir otro capítulo.**


	10. Pídele perdón a tu hermano

La siguiente vez que despertó estaba en la enfermería, abrazada fuertemente por Alexander, quien aún tenía marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas. Respiraba pausadamente y entre sus labios entreabiertos asomaban sus colmillos blancos, y notaba sus garras adheridas a su camisón. Sin embargo, parecía mucho más humano que en la batalla.

"Se ha querido quedar despierto, vigilando. Pero el Archimago le durmió con un hechizo."- Informó un voz-

Ana giró su cabeza intentando localizar aquella voz que le resultaba tan familiar. Descubrió a Amrin tumbado en otra cama, algo más allá.

"Ana, ¿cierto? Le debo la vida, señora mía. Mi lealtad es ahora vuestra. En agradecimiento, le serviré en la vida que me ha dado."

"Emmm…. ¿Gracias? Pero no es necesario… De hecho, no pude evitar que Alex le atacara."

"Sólo fue un rasguño. No puedo reprocharle nada. Sé que usted estaba gravemente herida y aun así vino tras Alsan."

"Alexander."

"¿Perdón?"

"En realidad, son dos almas distintas. El humano sigue siendo su hermano, Alsan, diga lo que diga. Alexander es como llamo al lobo."

"Hum."

"A propósito, te han curado ya, ¿no?"

"Sí."-respondió el otro. Se abrió la camisa para demostrarlo. Resaltaban cinco bandas de piel regenerada, más pálida- "Serán unas cicatrices de guerra memorables."

"Espero que es sea algo bueno."

"Lo es, no se preocupe."

Ana sonrió, aliviada. Era su posible cuñado. Se giró hacia Alsan y le besó en la frente. Como activado por un mecanismo, él abrió los ojos. Le dio otro abrazo a Ana y rozó sus labios con los suyos para no hacerle daño con los colmillos antes siquiera de mirar a su alrededor para situarse. Sostuvo la mirada de Amrin apenas un segundo antes de bajarla los dos, incapaces de mirarse a los ojos tras los sucesos de la otra noche. Ana los observó, apenada.

"Esto no es necesario. Ninguno de los dos ha tenido la culpa."

Amrin se irguió con orgullo y Alsan se juntó más con Ana, mirándole desafiante.

"Estabais en bandos contrarios…" –continuó ella-

"Bueno, yo no fui el que se cambió." –siseó Alsan-

"Yo no me fui a otro mundo a una causa perdida dejando tirado tu propio reino durante 15 años."

"¡Causa perdida! Nunca quise tardar tanto. Sólo quería recuperar el dragón que había salvado."

"Chicos…"

"¡Yo nunca perdí la esperanza de ver Idhún libre de serpientes, como siempre! ¡Yo no me rendí a la primera de cambio!" –le acusó Alsan a su hermano-

"¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente ver al reino vecino convertirse en la nada, ver a tu propio padre morir enfrente de tus narices y saber que tu hermano está muerto o desaparecido y gobernar un reino en el que nunca tuve que reinar, viendo a los más poderosos personajes caer uno tras otro mientras tienes una maldita serpiente alada leyendo tu mente cada minuto del día? ¿Sabes lo que supone eso?"

"Amrin…" –gimió Ana-"

"¡Bueno, yo también he tenido mis penurias! Como tu bien dices, abandoné mi reino, viajé a un mundo al otro lado del universo y me quedé encerrado allí. Tuve que renunciar al trono, a la orden, a todo lo que me habían enseñado. Tuve que compartir casa con un mago que empezó a querer comportarse como si fuese terrestre, profanando lugares sagrados y rompiendo tradiciones. Tuve que rezar por todas aquellas personas que nunca pude salvar y maldecirme a mí mismo porque no era capaz de vencer a un crío. Por si fuera poco, me vi convertido en un monstruo y abandoné por la fuerza todo lo que me quedaba que me habían enseñado para acostumbrarme al alma que me había insertado un mago loco. Luego de venir aquí y descubrir que no me quedaba más familia que un traidor, rescatar unas ruinas que una vez fueron mi segundo hogar y tener que rodearlas con un bosque para protegerlas de un ejército de traidores aliados con serpientes que la reclamaban sin derecho y me embarco en una guerra injusta en la que por poco muera la única persona a la que he amado en toda mi vida. ¡Todo mientras tú te quejabas de estar sentado en un trono!"

"Alsan…"-susurró la chica-

La discusión había hecho salir toda la rabia acumulada entre los dos hermanos, mientras que Ana se culpaba de haberla empezado sin querer. Pero abrazada como estaba por Alsan, parecía que sus súplicas se quedaban en el aire. Mientras se insultaban, Ana notaba cómo los ánimos se enfriaban poco a poco, y notó cómo Alsan empezó a temblar suavemente. Apenas unos minutos después, Amrin y Alsan jadeaban, casi roncos, y se miraban a los ojos retándose el uno al otro a continuar. Sin embargo, ninguno sabía qué decir a continuación.

Ana vio al fin su oportunidad.

"¿Habéis acabado ya?" –los dos le miraron- "¿Habéis acabado de confesar vuestras dudas? ¿os sentís mejor después de comprenderos? ¿Después de desahogaros?"

Los dos se miraron un segundo y asintieron brevemente.

"Ahora ya sabéis lo que uno y otro ha sufrido todos estos años. Sois capaces de perdonaros, porque habríais hecho lo mismo que el otro en su situación."

Volvieron a asentir.

"¿Hay algo que queráis decir?"

Silencio. Ana enarcó una ceja interrogante y miró a Alsan.

"Bien… yo… La verdad es que sí que sabía que tus acciones estaban razonadas. Nunca fuiste educado para gobernar, y me enorgullezco de ti como hermano mayor, porque a pesar de tanta presión conseguiste sacar Vanissar adelante. Pero me sentí mal cuando nos traicionaste aquella noche, porque eras la única familia que me quedaba… y pusiste en peligro a Ana. Por eso te he guardado rencor todo este tiempo y no te supe escuchar. Pero a pesar de todo, te he echado de menos."

"Gracias… Yo también te echaba de menos. Siempre he estado debajo de papá y de ti, siempre me cuidabais. Pero un día todo cambió y me quedé sólo. Por miedo a la verdad, intenté sacarte de mi cabeza. Cuando volviste, y me dieron la orden de entregarte, pensé, tal vez equivocadamente, que tú lo aprobarías, porque te recordaba anteponiendo el reino a ti. Y luego, en la batalla… sabía que terminarías perdiendo, así que intenté avisarte… Por cierto, nunca sospeché que Ana fuese tan importante para ti…"

Los dos cometisteis errores, porque ninguno estaba preparado para su destino, como nadie lo está." – sentenció Ana-

"Y sin embargo… Alsan lo ha pasado mejor."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" –inquirió el aludido, señalando el rostro lleno de vello-

"Tú al menos tienes a alguien en el que apoyarte."-susurró tímidamente Amrin, observándolos, pues seguían abrazados-

"Tienes razón." –le respondió Alsan después de pensarlo-

"¿Me estás diciendo que tú, a tus años, siendo rey, no has conseguido pareja?"-musitó Ana- "Esto en mi mundo no pasa."

"Entonces los reyes de tu mundo deben de tener mucho tiempo libre."

"Pero ahora que la guerra ha terminado, toca el descanso." –Ana y Alsan se miraron sonrientes. Había terminado. Tenían tiempo para ellos.-

"Bueno, toca poner en orden los reinos." –seguía diciendo Amrin-

"No. Estás convaleciente todavía, y por si no lo recuerdas, eres alguien que guió un brazo del ejército de las serpientes. Eres un enemigo a ojos de muchos, y dado a que estás en una base de rebeldes, puedes considerarte nuestro prisionero."

"Uy, cuidado Amrin."-rió Alsan- "Mi gatita también sabe dónde clavar las uñas."

"Esa." –le acusó Amrin- ""Ha sido la peor ironía que he oído en mi vida."

Dado a que estaban despiertos, los enviaron a otras habitaciones superiores para que descansaran con más privacidad. Ana consiguió que trataran a Amrin como uno más, y lo alojaron en el mismo piso que ellos, aunque vigilado. La verdad era que no habrían sabido qué hacer con él.

 **Y a partir de aquí podría decir que me voy inventando la historia, porque ni Amrin ni el equivalente de Kestra mueren, ni Denyal resulta herido, ni Alsan huye al norte. Podría haberlo dicho en el otro capítulo, pero bueno.**


End file.
